


Humanity

by McAntiLoughlin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McAntiLoughlin/pseuds/McAntiLoughlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill returns with a vendetta...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanity

His plan had been ruined. Everything he had worked for was gone. Everything that had taken him trillions of years to prepare for and make happen. All gone in the blink of an eye. All he had left was this meat sack version of himself and the ash beneath his elegantly gloved hands. He had virtually lost it all. And it was all those stupid Pines’ fault he was now stuck in this realm with no way of getting out. That, that was what made his blood boil. All that time, wasted and destroyed before his very own eyes! And Dipper Pines needed to pay. He needed to pay dearly for ever crossing him. For ever ruining his plans. For ever existing.

He slowly got back up onto his heeled feet, clenching his fists around the ash as it all spilled over as a grey waterfall. He could find the boy and make him suffer. Make him gain a sense of security within the demon, only to when he least expected it, be killed and tortured mercilessly for hours on end until Bill became bored. Yes. Bill Cipher was not one to be triphled with in any state or form. Especially when they were human. Especially when they were Dipper fucking Pines. 

The air around him began to crackle and spark with blue flames of hell fire. Twisting and turning around him as he smiled sadistically. His shark toothed grin split his face in half until he couldn’t hold it back anymore and bellowed out a laugh unlike any other before. His maniacal laugh was so hard, so powerful, and so intense he had to reel back and hold onto his broad chest, feeling as if he would fall apart without doing so. The blue sparks at once grew larger than a full grown human male's body, consuming the insane demon before folding in on themselves and drawing back into Bill's current body. 

His black skin burned completely off, leaving bright pink flesh in its place. His golden eyes dulled and shifted beneath his dark eyelids, tingling and burning as they changed to a more human color and bright shade of blue. He could feel his bones shrinking down in size to that of a human fifteen year old males. All these feelings would feel like the worst sort of torture to a weak human, but Bill laughed harder than before at all the sensations. After all, he always said pain was hilarious.  
Finally, after what seemed like centuries but was only a blink of an eye, the blue hell fire burst forth from him, spreading out towards the trees that surrounded him and disappeared from sight, leaving behind a small human body of a boy. Bill smiled as he looked down at himself. His skin was an olivish color now instead of coal black, and bangs a dark shade of gold and hair black as night. He stood from where he crouched, a bubbling substance crawling over his body to form a pair of tight fitting black jeans and a loose looking sweater. 

This time, Bill’s plan would not fail because of that boy.


End file.
